


Bed on Fire

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: The Envoy's Lovers [2]
Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Floating Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Vermillion learned a lot from Master, especially about human mating rituals, and even experienced dating first hand...now they begin a new sort of adventure and Vermillion's own tapestry of life becomes that much more vivid.





	Bed on Fire

The black outfit was cute on her, the Envoy--wearing her Gothic Lolita Jumperskirt--decided, admiring her friend's natural beauty and elegance, "Y'know, Vermi?"

"Master?" Vermillion tilted her head innocently at the Envoy, and while it complimented her violet eyes and brown hair quite nicely, the Eidolon was curious as to the bush glowing on the Envoy's cheeks.

"Your new clothes are so captivating," Lura turned away abashedly and cleared her throat, "p-perhaps it'd be better if you didn't wear something different on our dates together."

"First...it's odd that you'd say it's captivating," Vermillion smoothed out a wrinkle on her dress's side and continued, "since this thing is all black, otherwise it looks the same as my usual clothes...second, I thought you were an exception to the rule that humans often say the opposite of what they're thinking, but it seems even you may be suspect to that flaw."

"N-No, I do mean it, keep your usual outfit..."

Vermillion smirked, "I see...so you're embarrassed that I'm...captivating?"

Lura gasped and fell back over the bed as the Eidolon left the wardrobe to approach the Envoy, "H-Hey, Verm..."

Vermillion giggled at the nickname and pecked Lura's cheek lightly, "You taught me a lot since we started dating, enough to know that you're trying not to leer at me...and to think, I hadn't even known what a date was before we met...I always thought you meant fruit."

Lura nodded slowly; she remembered well how it started.

 _"Dating seems to be a very important ritual among humans." Vermillion tapped her chin thoughtfully before turning back on the Envoy, who was currently knelt over a fire, roasting dinner,_ _"Tell me more about it! What do you do on a date?"_

_"U-Uh, nothing...I've never been on one." Lura confessed, cheeks flushed--from the fire, Vermillion was sure._

_"Okay, what would you do, then?" Vermillion inquired, fascinated._

_"W-Well..." Lura tapped her fingers together uncertainly, "I suppose I'd...want to hold hands and just...stare...listen to her voice...maybe feed her."_

_"Her? I thought...dates were a part of a mating ritual for humans?"_

_"Right...and while I can't mate with another woman...I'm still...attracted to them...I'd like to find the one...but I could die in combat any day, so..." she shrugged silently and faced Vermillion, who watched on curiously until she turned away, cheeks red._

_"A-Actually, would you be interested in...feeding me? I understand the intimacy, but..." Vermillion scratched the back of her neck, "I think I'd like that..."_

Lura did feed her, too, and then Vermillion blushed and said she liked dates, "And I don't mean the fruit!" Lura's whole world changed that day...

At the time, the feelings were strange to her, the odd way she felt drawn to her lips, her arms, to hold and be held was a curious desire, but she trusted Lura not to cast a spell on her...if such an odd enchantment existed. Sometimes she wondered if it was sorcery, but eventually Vermillion realized it was something...more. More beautiful, more complex, more profound, more terrifying than  _anything_ she wanted, more than anything she wanted to have never feel, because once she felt it, she dreaded letting the feeling go. She dreaded letting Lura go, but she knew one day, she'd have to...a week or ten thousand years from now, time didn't really matter, all that mattered was that she wanted Lura _forever_ and not just for however long the mortal had left.

"I love you so much, Lura." the enchantress found herself saying, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Vermillion...but why are you-" Lura wasn't allowed to finish her sentence, as the black-decked Eidolon fell into her arms, shaking sobs on Lura's shoulders for two seconds before pulling Lura's shoulders, pressing their lips together with a fierce passion that, and she only had more questions when, just after she kissed her back, Vermillion pulled away, "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I just...don't know what I want...I want to kiss you forever, but I...I don't like the feeling of...not being kissed...if that makes sense." Vermillion fell besides Lura and the Envoy lay next to her, holding her and kissing her cheek.

"Well, you seem pretty upset right now, so-"

"I mean, I like being turned on and everything, don't get me wrong, but it's like...it only makes me aware that...I'm starving...yes, that's a good comparison!" Vermillion dragged her arm across her eyes and let out a deep breath, "I want you t-to...f-feed me..."

"Is this because of that dress-" Lura leaned back as Vermillion kissed her again, slower this time, and pushed her down against the bed, tongue begging Lura to let her kiss deeper.

"No," Vermillion murmured, pulling back again, "I just...realized how little time we have together...I like teasing you and all, but...I don't want to merely tease you anymore, not about this...I just realized how serious all of this is...it'd be funny if it weren't so sad...I'm actually going to get burned for playing with fire this time...I'm sorry I went and kissed you like that, by the way..."

"I-It's okay...you were the one crying, so I was kinda scared to kiss you back." Lura looked over at what Vermillion was writing on the desk and tugged the paper out from under the Eidolon's pen, "Huh? _'Dear Lura, I would like to propose that we-'_ what's with the formal request?"

"I want to make sure we're both thinking straight." Vermillion held her arm distantly, staring at the ground, when Lura embraced her tightly.

"You can just...say what you're thinking."

"I want you to...give it to me."

Lura quirked an eyebrow at the Eidolon and chuckled, "What is this mysterious 'it' that-"

"Sex." Vermillion squeaked, hiding her face in Lura's black and purple striped shoulder.

"O-Oh..."

"I'm thinking long and hard about this, but I want to be yours in every way, and I want you to be mine in every way, and I want to feel you and love you in every way...and be felt and loved by you in every way."

"Ah...okay." Lura sighed, tipping Vermillion's chin up and kissing her forehead.

"Yeah...sorry about that...I'll be ready if you ever want to...u-um, lay with me, but I won't ask a again...unless we're not dating now?"

"Huh? No, of course we're stilling dating...and I'd love to have you now...sheesh," Lura kissed under Vermillion's right eye, and slowly moved to the next, whispering in between, "you really did a number on your eyes, love."

"Huh? But you kissed me on the forehead...you never did that to me before."

"I can tell you were raised by monks," Lura grinned, earning a playful series of pats on the cheek from Vermillion, "but you never needed a forehead kiss before, made you feel better, right?"

"I never knew lips could be so magical." Vermillion murmured, a quiver in her voice heat rising in her cheeks, "Does that mean we can...m-make love?"

Lura nodded solemnly and kissed Vermillion's cheeks, then her lips, pulling Vermillion down by the hips when she started to float away, "Looks like I have to hold onto you better..."

"Y-Yeah." Vermillion looked around anxiously before Suzaku flew onto the wardrobe, "Hmm, she's giving us privacy."

"Speaking of privacy...Connie!" Lura called out, "I'm giving you six hours of free time, okay?"

"'K, thanks!" Connie shouted from downstairs, followed by light footsteps as she started for the door. Lura smiled as she watched Connie leave through the gate dart out into the world beyond.

"Well, that's that." Lura smirked, "Girl's been wanting to go out for a while now...it's been a while since she was off standby...and we have the house to ourselves."

"Yes..." Vermillion hummed as Lura pulled her over to the bed and lay her down, jumping in after and showering her with kisses. Vermillion giggled even though it wasn't ticklish...at least, not in the way she was used to, "Okay, okay, you win!"

"Ha, ha, win what?" Lura asked, laying a heavy kiss into Vermillion's neck.

"Hmm...the 'Make Vermillion Laugh' game you're so fond of."

"Ah, Verm, but you know you're too irresistible, I just like spooning you and tickling you until you elbow me." Lura confessed, stroking her girlfriend's sides, tracing the fire pattern on her left side, Actually...maybe part of me just needs to do _something_ with my hands, but I just...love holding you, on top, on bottom, behind you, in front of you...I have a feeling that if I added fingering to the list of things to do when I hold you, you'd find tickling to be rare indeed."

"Oh? W-Well...maybe I'll just tickle you anyways..." Vermillion giggled mischievously, squirming excitedly under Lura. She tugged at the shoulders of the Envoy's outfit and Lura bowed to assist the Eidolon in removing the jumperskirt. After the dress was in her hands, she tossed it over the back of a chair across the bed then pushed the Envoy into a sitting position and rolled her underwear down, revealing her slick slit to Vermillion's eyes.

"Your turn." Lura pinched the panties by the waist and tossed them behind her, then lifted Vermillion up, let her float face down in the air--which the Eidolon found to be kind of exciting, mundane though it was, the circumstances made it very interesting indeed--and sat up behind her, her hums dripping with arousal, "You must be very uncomfortable."

"O-On the contrary, I don't find this uncomfortable in the least." Vermillion looked over her shoulder at the Envoy of Gaia and smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I don't mean about that...just the butt end of your panties is kind of narrow...won't it get drafty like this?" Lura shrugged the thought aside and pulled the article away from Vermillion's skin, letting them fall down the Eidolon's creamy legs, giggling as Vermillion kicked her legs to get the underwear off of her ankles.

"W-Well, I thought...maybe one day if you and I...u-um..." Vermillion tried to look away when Lura turned her around to see her crimson cheeks, "S-Stupid fool! I'm only drafty if you spin me like that!"

"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind." Lura kissed a red hot cheek tenderly and gave Vermillion an apologetic smile, "May I proceed?"

"S-Sure..." Vermillion bit her lip and wanted to say the draft wasn't actually that bad, but Lura had probably guessed it from the lack of anger or convincing firmness in her voice, she just needed to get away from the previous topic. She sighed as Lura brought the clothes over shoulder and down her arms, "I-I want to apologize...I-I hadn't meant-"

Lura placed a kiss on Vermillion's forehead and chuckled, "I'm nervous too, but if you were going to say you _liked_ being spun around...I can arrange that."

"Hmm..." Vermillion frowned disapprovingly and Lura flashed her a sly grin, "W-Well, now what?"

Lura tapped her chin hesitantly before reaching under Vermillion, tugging her hips forward until the redhead was "sitting" in the air and stood up, lifting Vermillion higher, and licked slowly across the spirit's lips before sliding her tongue between her soft lips, holding her back and shoulder. Slowly she lowered herself, kissing, licking, and sucking Vermillion's neck working her way down to the other girl's breasts. She licked her soft skin, pinching some between her lips. Lura took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently, pressing her tongue on it as she sucked harder, hand on her sweetheart's lower back, her other palm on the girl's other breast, massaging her eagerly, "I love you so, so much, Vermillion."

"I love you, too, Lura..." Vermillion purred softly, stroking Lura's hair. Her breath hitched as the young Envoy kissed her way down Vermillion's midriff, leaving the nipple she wet as she sought out something else she may have wet...

"Hmm..." Lura growled quietly as she settled on her knees, her eyes locked onto Vermillion's glossy labia. She felt Vermillion's hesitation as the redhead's fingers curled tightly against her head, capturing the strands of hair. She leaned forward and Vermillion leaned back, pushed her hips forward, tugged gently for Lura to close in on her. She held her hand just under Vermillion's belly, and slid her hands down the Eidolon's hips, pulling the skin back to find Vermillion's erect clit; Lura leaned forward to kiss it, earning a mewl and an unexpected--fortunately also gentle--thrust from the act. She glanced up at the woman and found her staring at the ceiling. Lura cleared her throat and caught Vermillion's attention, "Was that-"

"It was great...i-if you don't mind doing more...Lura..." a flush of red flooded the enchantress's cheeks and she rested her hands on Lura's, took them from her hips to her labia, returning her hands to grip Lura's hair when the Envoy spread the lower lips and licked the sleek flesh, moaning at the overwhelming taste.

"I just want to stay here forever, Vermy." Lura whispered huskily.

"Y-Yes..." Vermillion swallowed and spread her legs wider, sighing softly as Lura's tongue pressed flat against her, dragging slowly along her sensitive skin. Vermillion groaned and leaned her head back, yelping as quivers of pleasure spread along her body. She curled her toes tightly and pressed Lura against her harder, reveling in the electric sensation, gasping for air when the Envoy took Vermillion's clitoris between her fingers. She watched as her lover decided _played_ with her body, enjoying it, deriving _almost_ as much pleasure from this as Vermillion was, but her breath getting nowhere near as heavy, her stomach not visibly doing flops as it expanded and contracted, her body _certainly_ wasn't trembling as she shook on the cusp of _something_ great and beautiful and terrifying and _essential_ as what Vermillion was about to fall into, "H-Hmm...L-Lura...ah!" Vermillion widened her legs even more as she rubbed herself into Lura's lips, yelping again when the other girl pressed her tongue flatly against Vermillion's slit, staring up at the Eidolon with her beautiful violet eyes, "P-Put you finger in?"

Lura stood up and lay her hand on Vermillion's lower back, her other hand cupped Vermillion's heat, massaging it's way between her slick folds, pressing her finger against her hymen.

She pressed harder as Vermillion nodded reassuringly and kissed Vermillion's forehead as she worked on pushing the full length of her finger inside, surprised when Vermillion pulled her close and licked her lips, Lura licked back and began gently massaging Vermillion's back, moving the finger embedded deep within her only after the crimson haired enchantress moved her hips against her hand, desperately, needfully.

Lura felt something deep and inspiring as she stood there, holding her floating lover, the sounds of Vermillion's moans and whines rang out alongside the sound of Lura's finger sliding in and out of Vermillion, it was almost too much for the Envoy to stand. Taking Vermillion's hand in her own, she decided it _was_ too much for her to stand, she guided her down between her legs and stared pleadingly at her lover, pressing Vermillion's finger so the broadside of it ran along her entrance. She felt her knees shake as she caressed Vermillion's cheek, all the way to the back of her head, threading her fingers through scarlet locks, "P-Please...take me, Vermy."

"Standing might not be the best-" Vermillion quieted when Lura gave her a small smile, the kind that Vermillion knew meant she was ready for the pain. Vermillion nodded back and caressed her entrance with her finger, bringing it up to her lips, tasting her Envoy before sliding her finger back into place, massaging a little bit more before finally pressing into Lura, sending the girl leaning forward, slowly sinking to her knees as Vermillion guided her fall. She hugged Lura to her breast, drying her tears with her thumb, "Lura?"

"I'm okay...that's all of you? I-I never fully...appreciated her long your fingers are, I suppose...i-if it feels good when I do it, you can move in me now." Lura held on tightly and, had Vermillion not been there, she would've fallen for the second time as Vermillion slid out of her, and slowly back in.

"Easy..." Vermillion cooed, amused that Lura alternated between arching back and leaning into Vermillion, her finger still curved inside Vermillion, moving it again once she had regained her balance. Vermillion gave a breathy pant as her finger twitched inside Lura. She closed her eyes and peppered Lura's neck in kisses, licking and sucking, clutching the woman's shoulder desperately as the pressure inside her swelled to the breaking point, and with a brief squeak she bent over Lura's shoulder and her vagina tensed around her lover's finger as she cried her name, quickly turning into a panting, satisfied mess.

"You okay, Vermy?"

"Y-Yeah...that was insane...now it's your turn." Vermillion kissed Lura passionately, pressed the Envoy back as the girl lost herself in the heated, breaking away to catch her breath.

"V-Vermillion...!"

"You feel it, right? That pressure...that heat...like you'll be drown in a liquid sun..."

"Y-Yeah...and I-I-I think I'll fall!"

"I'll hold you...relax...let it all out." Vermillion whispered, licking the shell of Lura's ear.

A-Ah!" Lura's vision went white, she wobbled as her back arched, and she felt Vermillion's hand, once only wet and warm, become hot and soaked as she shuddered under the immense pleasure, unaware that Vermillion had lay her down, that she was squirming on the bed, crying Vermillion's name in ecstasy, squeezing tightly around Vermillion's finger, "V-Verm!"

"You okay?" Vermillion watched Lura intently, chuckling when the human shook her head quickly, "That was incredible!"

"Great," Vermillion intertwined their fingers and kissed Lura's lips slowly, "I'll be looking forward to this, then..."

The Envoy sat on the edge of the bed and took a moment before falling forward, "Gotta wash u-ah..."

"Gotcha!" Lura looked up to find Vermillion, equally wobbly, embracing her, "I'll float and you walk, then you can be...somewhat steady."

"Hee...thinks, babe." Lura pecked Vermillion's cheek and the two started off together.


End file.
